


First Heat

by Anonymous



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michiru goes into her first heat
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 600
Collections: Anonymous





	First Heat

Shirou's nose rose to the air, a strange sent filling his nostrils. It was interning enough that it caused him to shift forms. He breathed in the sent through his nostrils, closing his eyes. He could follow the sents trail in his mind's eye, it led to Michiru's room, only a few doors down from his own. She was touching herself, moaning in ecstasy.

_Oh._

Shirou blinked open his eyes in shock, transforming back to a human. He hadn't expected that. He felt a blush as his skin felt hot, his cock twitched a little, but he refused to let it get hard. He liked Michiru and saw her as a close friend. He felt dirty invaded her privacy without her knowledge, for getting slightly turned in by the fact that she was masturbating in the other room.

It was hard to ignore the fact though, with the smell so easy for his wolf nose to pick up. It smelt so good, she smelt so good. His ears picked up the soft cry she gave out, and the rapid beat of her heart. His fingers twitched at his side, but he stilled them. He forced himself to focuses back on the book he had been reading, pushing out any though of Michiru.

When dinner was called, Shirou sat across from Michiru. He tried to focus on his meal as she fidgeted in her chair, clearly uncomfortable.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to bed." She sprinted off to her room before saying another word.

Shirou followed to her room, knocking politely on her door. The door opened slightly from his touch, and he entered in.

Michiru was sitting on her bed, staring up at him with her large eyes.

"Are you all right?" Shirou asked.

"I... I don't know..." She stumbled.

He could smell her. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell. She was dripping wet, it aroused him, but he pushed the thoughts aside.

"You’re in heat." He deduced.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"You've gone into your first heat."

He knew this day would be coming. He just never thought he would have to be the one to explain it to her. He wondered when he missed her becoming a woman.

"All animals go into heat, it’s their calling to breed, reproduce. Beastmen go through it as well, the first time can be quite hard."

She shifted against the bed, rubbing herself against the covers, probably seeking any sort of release.

"Is that why I'm so horny, because my body wants to breed?"

"Yes," Shirou told her.

"How do I stop it?"

"Wait for it to pass."

"How long."

"A week."

"A WEEK!" She screamed, fidgeting against the blankets. "I’m going to be like this for a week!”

Shirou watched her rut against the blankets, transfixed. He wanted to run over, to aid her. It took all his will power to stay standing where he was.

"Yes. Unless you a breed, you just have to wait it out."

"Then breed me already Shirou!"

Shirou jumped, shocked at her command. "Michiru, I…"

"Please." She begged. She moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing his hips with her hands. "I can't stand this. Please make it go away."

"I..." Shirou stuttered. Her eyes were so wide, pleading, and desperate.

"I trust you."

Her hand moved lower, gently tracing over the outline of his cock inside of his pants. Shirou let out a groan. He wanted it so bad, and she wasn't making this any easier.

"There's no one else I’d rather have my first time with. I love you Shirou."

Shirou sucked in a breath opening his eyes to look back at her. She was so beautiful. He ran his fingers through the fur on her head, causing her ear to twitch, her tail beat rhythmically.

"I love you too Michiru." He told her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She stepped off the bed and pulled his head down for a kiss, he melted into it, savouring the moment.

"Fuck me." She hissed, her hand gripping at his crotch.

"Michiru." He growled, his wolf form finally taking over.

"There you are." She purred, her paws digging into his fur.

He went back to kissing her as she played with his belt. It came off, and together they worked off his pants. Shirou’s cock jumped at attention, red and angry. Michiru let out a moan at the sight of it, immediately dropping to her knees before him. She took it into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Michiru." Shirou groaned as she moved her mouth up and down his on his cock.

His paw moved to her head, fisting a bundle of fur as she bobbed up and down.

"Michiru." He groaned. "That feels so good, more."

She sucked him off harder and faster, going deeper.

"Fuck!" He swore, pushing her head down on his cock as it throbbed widely. She was choking on his cock, but he was only focused on his own pleasure now, fucking her mouth in earnest till he came down her throat.

He let go of her, and she drew her mouth off of him, wiping her lips.

"I'm sorry." Shirou felt suddenly bad for how he had lost control.

"No, I liked that." She said.

She stood up, taking his hand and backing towards the bed.

"Please, I need you." She told him.

He ripped off his shirt and began pulling off her clothing, nipping at the exposed fur it revealed.

"Shirou, please." She grabbed at his collar, pulling his head upwards. She kissed him deeply before pulling away. "Fuck me."

He growled animalistically and moved his head down to her cunt. It was dripping wet, and he leaned his snout in to sniff it. _God, she smelled good._

"I smelt you this morning." He said, teasing her cunt with his claws. "You were fucking yourself. I could hear you, smell you."

"Fuck." She swore, arching her back off of the bed.

He then hurried his snout into her dripping pussy, his long tongue lapping up her juices. She began to cry out, her paws burring in his fir.

"Shirou!"

He began fucking her pussy with his tongue, rubbing his nose against her clit. She bucked against him, and he held her hips down, growling at her.

"Shirou!" She was suddenly coming on his tongue, and he lapped up all her juices willingly. She lay on the bed, panting after he was done.

"Do you think we're done? I haven’t even fucked you yet." He said crassly. "On your hands and knees."

She moved swiftly to obey him. Her tail wagged in front of him, moving too excitedly for his taste.

"Stop that." He told her, slapping her ass.

She yelped, but her tail stilled. "Good girl."

He ran his hands over her body and began nipping at her neck. She moaned into him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'm going to claim you and mate you, and you will be mine." He told her as his lust-filled brain took over.

"Yes please." She moaned.

He rubbed his cock, slicking it up with his own come, then he ran it through her folds. She moaned, bucking against him.

"Stay still." He told her, gripping her hips.

He pushed his cock against her opening and slowly began to push in. She cried out as he sheathed himself fully. He growled and began moving back and forth, fucking her properly.

"Shirou, mate me, claim me!" She cried out as he bucked into her.

He fucked her with purpose. The little tanuki was his, all his.

He kept fucking her, every once and awhile cupping her breasts and needing them.

He felt his knot begging to swell. "I'm going to breed you, make you my bitch."

"Yes!"

He pushed his knot inside her, and she was coming all around him, screaming in pain and pleasure. Shirou kept coming, spurt after spurt, with no end in sight. He was going to fill her, breed her.

He bit her neck, claiming her as the last of his seed flowed out of him. He then let Michiru fall on the bed beneath them and slowly moved them around to a comfortable position.

"Are you going to take it out?" She asked.

"I can't."

"What?"

"My knot’s inside you, meaning we're stuck here for a while."

"What?!"

"Sorry. It’s supposed to ensure that my seed impregnates you."

"You really did breed me?" Her hand went to her belly, caressing it.

"It probably won't take. I mean I'm an immortal Beastman, and you were born a human."

Michiru seemed sad almost, and Shirou petted her calmingly. Slowly his cock began to soften, and his knot was gone. He pulled his cock slowly out of her.

"Your heat should be settled now." He said, moving to put his pants back on as he shifted back to his human form.

"Thank you." She grabbed his arm. "Stay with me."

He nodded and curled up at her side, pulling her close. He buried his head into her fur, breathing in her smell.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Shirou."


End file.
